1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head with acoustic voids. More specifically, the present invention relates to a golf club having slots disposed at certain locations on its crown and/or sole to improve the overall sound of the golf club head during use.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses many different types of golf clubs with sound enhancing features, such as ribs. Ribs can be problematic, however, because they add unwanted mass to the golf club head. There is a need for golf club heads having both improved sound and a low weight to allow for the use of weight adjustment technologies.